


Emily Erdbeer

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Connor is confused but in love, Flirting, Flirting Connor Murphy, German Jared Kleinman, He gets flustered so easily, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, evan is a little shit, i also have now idea how much anything costs in the us, jared speaks german when he's nervous, so have fun with this amazingly wrong depiction of the price for shortcake and coffee, so is jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Connor flirts with Jared over a strawberry shortcake. Jared hates it.





	Emily Erdbeer

Jared was annoyed.

Connor was so infuriating. Every day he'd walk in, every day he'd buy a strawberry shortcake and every day he'd flirt with him. And Jared _hated_ it. Who does this guy think he is?

It was the time of the day again. The time of the day where Connor would come in. The time of the day where Evan would _suddenly_ need to use the restroom. The time of the day for Jared to start blushing like hell.

"Heya," Connor greeted, voice as uninterested as ever.  
"Welcome, Connor. The usual?"  
"Well, I definitely want a shortcake, but maybe I can have you too?"

There it was, like every day. Jared kept his gaze fixed on the ground, face flush. Stupid Connor, with his stupid good-looking face and smooth voice. With his stupid pick-up lines and his ability to turn Jared into mush. Fuck that guy.

"I'm not for sale, sorry."  
"How about a date, then?"

Jared almost dropped the coffee he was making.

He turned around to see Connor smirk at him, with just a tiny bit of whipped cream above his lip.

Here's the thing about Connor: he looked dark and brooding. He wore almost exclusively black clothes, his hair was Long, but in a style between emo, goth and satanist. His voice was smooth, but also threatening. It send chills up Jared's spine. He might not like to admit it, Connor was hot.

And the man he just described waltzed in every day to buy a strawberry shortcake. 

Thing about Jared was, that he owned the "Bienenstich" (another Thing was that he was german, so nobody ever actually understood anything), and he'd made sure to make it look as yellow and golden as he could. For no other reason but that it fit the name and because he liked golden.

"I'm sorry, what? Schatzi, you gotta be out of your mind."

In reality, his heart was beating incredibly fast. In reality he wanted to go on a date so badly. In reality, he was blushing super hard and he knew that Connor could see it.

"Are you sure? That's not what that blush is saying."  
"Connor shut up! Sonst kannst du deinen Kaffee woanders trinken!"  
"What?"

Jared paused, had he been speaking german again? He shook his head and quickly brought Connor his coffee, mumbling something along the lines of "Wieso bist du so heiß? Hör auf so heiß zu sein!", which was totally meant for the coffee and not for it's recipient.

"You still haven't said yes, Jared," the stupidly handsome emo smirked.  
"I won't, so don't get your hopes up. That'll be 6, 20$."

He could tell Connor was disappointed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he waited until Connor was almost gone for calling after him.

"I get off at 6, Emily Erdbeer. You better have something amazing planned."  
"Will do, don't worry your pretty little head off."

Connor blew him a kiss and left, leaving Jared starstruck. Behind him, he could hear Evan chuckling.

"Your bathroom break's finally over, huh? Well, have fun out there. _I'm_ taking a break now.


End file.
